I Just Want My Howard Back
by Eprnam
Summary: It all began like any other day, but now Vince is on the floor holding his bruised face, while Howard stands above him, fist clenched and looking ready to land another blow. Not a happy story. If you want fluff, look somewhere else.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright! So if you've been reading my other stories, you should be aware that I'm pretty mean to Vince, it's not that I don't like him, he actually my favorite character. I just think that the stories with him being all depressed and what not are better. Anyway, Howard is going to be a **_**complete**_** jerk in this, just so you know. It might have a happy ending, it might not, I'm not sure yet.**

**XXX**

It was a beautiful afternoon in Dalston and Howard Moon was enjoying a particularly nice cup of tea, while he sat behind the counter of the Nabootique, waiting for the mass of people that would no doubt be pouring through the door any minute to snatch up the new Jazz LPs he had just finished organizing.

But when 5 minutes passed and still no one had entered the shop Howard began to lose hope. He was thinking about going to wake Vince, so he could at least have some company while he waited when someone he never wanted to see again walked into the shop.

"Alright, Howard?"

"What are you doing here Dior?" Howard sighed.

"Just wanted to pop in and say hi." Lance smiled, walking up to the counter.

"Well you said it, now if you wouldn't mind, I have work to do." Howard said, getting up and walking over to the newly set up collection of records, hoping it would repel Lance as well as it did Vince. In doing so he turned his back on Lance and didn't see him pour the contents of a tiny vial into his cup of tea.

"No need to get so angry Howard, it's been so long since we hung out." Lance whined.

"You mean since me and Vince completely embarrassed you in front of a huge crowd of people." Howard said rather smugly.

"…like I said, awhile. Anyway, I have a million things to do and simply not enough time to do them. Tell Little Vincey I said hi and maybe I'll pop in, in a few weeks, see how you're doing." Lance said before skipping out the door, the tinkering of the bell, the only sign he had even been there.

"Good thing he left before Vince saw him." Howard sighed; he did _not_ need to deal with another Vince vs. Lance showdown again anytime soon.

"Saw who?" Vince asked, hopping down the last few steps, and plopping himself down in the red barber's chair.

"Um… Ian?" Howard said, casually slipping back behind the counter and drinking the rest of his tea, it was quite good.

"Oh, yeah you're right about that, might not 'ave gone down so well if I'd 'ave seen 'im, 'e owes me a lot of money that Ian. Never trust Ian Howard, 'e's bad news." Vince said matter o' factly.

"Of course he is." Howard mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"So what's on the agenda for the day Howard?" Vince asked sweetly, obviously ignoring Howard's remark.

"Work Vince, work is on the agenda for the day."

"Aw but Howard, work is well boring."

"Not everything in life is fun Vince, so deal with it." Howard said, and Vince looked like he was about to complain, but decided against it; choosing instead to get comfortable in his chair, where he would most likely spend the rest of what was most likely going to be a boring day.

Xxx

It didn't look as if there would be any customers, which Howard simply couldn't fathom, there was such a great selection of jazz records, and how anyone could pass that up was baffling. They sat quietly for the next few hours, Vince didn't even make a peep, he just sat there, in the barber's chair, and read the new issue of Cheekbone that had just been delivered by the Cheekbone ninja. Howard was also reading from his place behind the counter, of course his selected reading material was at a much higher level than Vince's.

Altogether, it was a completely average day and it wasn't until Vince got up and took a paper clip from Stationary Village, that anything even vaguely interesting happened.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Howard yelled.

"I'm jus' taking a paper clip Howard, calm down." Vince said timidly, a bit startled by Howard's outburst.

"Put it back _now._"

"But I-"

"NOW!" Howard screamed, and Vince quickly put the paperclip back, knocking over safety pin cottage in the process.

"You little shit! Look what you did!"

"H-Howard, I'm s-sorry." Vince stuttered, backing up as Howard advanced on him.

"Sorry wont cut it this time Vince."

"Look Howard, it was just an accident yeah? Stop acting like a crazy person." Vince said, trying not to look as scared as he actually was, but as soon as the words left his mouth, a fist connected with his face.

The force of it, knocked Vince to the ground, and he just sat there in a daze clutching his cheek, till he could figure out what happened. Howard had hit him, like actually hit him, that doesn't happen, ever, it's just not on. Vince felt the tears well up in his eyes, this was completely ridiculous, Howard was acting like a crazy person, and it was all because of stupid Stationary Village.

"What the hell Howard!" Vince yelled, staring up at Howard with angry, tear filled eyes.

"Listen here, and listen good Vince-" Howard said calmly, grabbing Vince's hair and pulling his head back, glaring at Vince with a look of pure hatred, causing Vince's anger to warp into fear. "-Don't _ever_ touch Stationary Village again, or I won't be so nice next time." Howard released the painful hold he had on Vince's hair and retuned to his spot behind the counter, leaving a terrified Vince on the floor.

**XXX**

**And there you have it, first chapter, and like I said, Howard is a jerk, and will continue to be one, in fact, it's going to get **_**a lot**_** worse. If you care to see what happens, reviews are a good way to tell me. Oh and I realize most of my stories involve some sort of potion or something, but crap like this ^ just wouldn't happen without it. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter two, a few people were saying that I really got Howard and Vince's personalities right in the last chapter, (thank you for that) but I kinda just wrote it, I didn't really try… So I'm not sure if it's as well done in this chapter. I'll let you decide. Thanks for the reviews, you're lovely.**

**XXX**

Vince was able to quietly creep upstairs after the incident while Howard was distracted by another one of his documentaries. He could feel himself shaking, and figured that a cup of tea might calm his nerves a bit.

xxx

When he finished preparing said tea, Vince sat down at the table and waited patiently for it to cool. "I can't believe Howard actually hit me…" Vince mumbled to himself, staring into his cup.

"Did you say something Vince?" Naboo lisped, causing Vince to flinch as he walked into the kitchen, with Bollo following closely behind.

"What? Oh… um, no." Vince replied lamely.

"….. What happened to your face?" Naboo asked, referring to the bruise that was slowly forming below Vince's eye.

"Precious Vince hurt?" Bollo asked rushing over.

"It's nothing really, jus' spaced out a bit thinking about these genius boots I'm going to wear tomorrow and, um, ran into a pole…."

"Alright, if you're sure." Naboo said suspiciously "Anyway, I just came to tell you that me 'n Bollo are going to be leaving for a few weeks on shaman business. You won't be able to call me, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't get into any trouble like you usually do. Now where's Howard I need to have a word."

"In the shop" Vince said quickly and turned back to his tea, which was finally cool enough to shakily bring to his lips. Trying once again to calm himself as Naboo and Bollo retreated down to the shop.

xxx

A few minutes later, Vince had finished his tea and went to place his cup in the sink, Howard always got mad when he didn't clean up after himself, and Vince _really _didn't want to make Howard mad at the moment.

Vince spun around when he felt someone watching him, and couldn't help the sudden apprehension that rose within him when he saw who it was. _'This is ridiculous! It's only Howard, _my _Howard; I'm not scared of him.' _ But no matter how many times Vince told himself that, it didn't make the fact that he actually _was _a bit scared any less true. He couldn't let Howard know that though.

"Alright Howard?" Vince grinned.

"No Vince, I'm not 'alright'"

"What happen? Ya scare off another girl" Vince teased while trying to slowly slip away, he miraculously managed to make it into the sitting room before Howard advanced on him, and pinned him to the wall, hand loosely wrapped around his neck.

"Very funny Vince" Howard said, although he didn't sound amused. "What did you say to Naboo Vince?" Howard demanded grip slowly tightening.

"What are you on about?" Vince asked, frantically trying to pry off Howard's hand.

"Did you go crying to Naboo Vince? Cause I have to say that was pretty dumb even for you."

"I didn't say anything to him! Let me go!"

"Vince, I wouldn't lie if I were you. You won't like the outcome." Howard said calmly.

"Howard, I swear, I didn't tell him anything! I just said I walked into a pole." Vince cried, and for a moment it looked like Howard was going to hit him again, but instead he released the hold he had on Vince's neck.

"If I find out you're lying… well, I'm sure you can figure that out by yourself." Howard smiled before walking down the hall and into their room, once again leaving a terrified Vince in his wake.

Vince just stood there, for what seemed like an eternity. His singular brain cell could hardly process what had just happened let alone tell Vince to move. _'Howard was just having a bad day, that _has_ to be it. Probably that run in with Ian, and I just made it worse by knocking over the safety pins. But everything would be better tomorrow right?' _Vince asked himself, and received nothing but a shrug from his brain. But, being the optimistic sunshine kid he was, he decided to believe that everything _would_ be ok the next day and headed off to bed, he'd been standing there for _quite_ a long time, and he just didn't feel up for a party tonight.

Xxx

The next day everything _did_ actually seem a lot better, or at least it did to Vince. If he hadn't been set on believing everything was fine, he would have noticed the way Howard looked at him when he walked into the shop late, he would have heard the anger in Howard's voice when he asked what Vince's excuse was this time, he would have seen the hatred in Howard's eyes when he joked about him being a jazzy freak, he would have noticed Howard's hands ball up into fists every time he opened his mouth, and most importantly, he would have realized that everything was _not_ ok. But Vince didn't see any of that, because he didn't want to.

So when Howard closed up shop early and they went upstairs, Vince thought nothing of it, until he found himself once again on the receiving end of Howard's fist.

"What was that for!" Vince attempted to ask, but was cut off by Howard.

"SHUT UP!" Howard screamed, and Vince shut his mouth. "First you have the nerve to show up late EVERYDAY! And you never stop talking; I just can't deal with it! Especially when there are _much_ better things you could be doing with that mouth of yours." Howard smirked.

"What do you mean?" Vince asked fearfully, dreading the answer, Howard wouldn't do that to him.

But Vince never got an answer; all he got was a punch in the stomach, before Howard walked away with a grin on his face.

xxx

The next day was horrible, now that Vince knew how bad things still were. He managed to get into work on time, but that didn't seem to make Howard any happier, in fact it looked like he was even more pissed off that he would have to spend even _more_ time with Vince.

Vince couldn't understand any of what was going on. Things _never_ got this bad between them, and it certainly never got violent, but now it looked like Howard couldn't wait to hit him again. And Vince was really starting to get freaked out. It was as if Howard was a completely different person.

Vince _really_ wanted to talk to Howard and figure out what was wrong, what _he_ had done wrong to make Howard so mad at him. But since the previous nights comment, Vince hadn't uttered a single word. He knew he was being silly, of course Howard didn't mean it like _that_, but Vince couldn't help the fear that crawled into his mind every time Howard looked at him.

The only good thing about the day was that it was Friday. Vince smiled, _'it's probably just all this work getting to him, he just needs some rest and everything will be back to normal' _Vince thought, completely ignoring the fact that all they _did_ at work was rest. Maybe everything _would_ be back to normal on Monday.

**XXX**

**Alright, I hope you liked this chapter as much as the other one, and if you care to learn if everything will be back to normal, review. But just so ya know… it won't. :) But still review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, so this chapter is going to cause me to switch the rating to M. Just letting you know. But guess what! It's almost 2000 words, that's my longest chapter yet (I think) Thank you so much for the reviews, it makes me smiled when I read them. Oh, and this is going to get kinda graphic and this chapter has some non-con, you've been warned. I don't own the Boosh and I apologize to Noel and Julian for always being so mean to Vince.**

**XXX**

Nothing got better on Monday, in fact things got even worse. All through the weekend Vince had tried his best to make Howard happy. He cooked him breakfast, but he accidently broke a plate while he was cleaning up, resulting in a black eye. But Vince wasn't one to give up, especially not on Howard.

He made sure jazz was playing constantly, because from past experience, that always seemed to calm Howard down. But his allergies were killing him, and at one point it was too much for him to handle. Vince had gone to put a new record on, when his allergies got the best of him and he passed out. Howard had run over to him, and for one beautiful second he thought the real Howard was back, but instead of helping Vince, he shoved him to the side and grabbed his precious record, examining it with worried eyes while Vince was curled up on the ground. After a thorough inspection, Howard turned to Vince.

"You complete idiot! Do you have any idea how much this is worth!" Howard growled, delivering a swift kick to Vince's stomach before going off to polish his record.

xxx

It was Sunday when Vince realized his Howard wasn't coming back, he needed to leave, and no matter how much it hurt to do so, Howard didn't want him around, and he couldn't take it anymore. So he packed a bag and went to leave, but when he walked into the sitting room, Howard was just sitting there on the couch giving Vince one of the most evil grins he had ever seen. It was like a scene from some horribly clichéd movie, but this wasn't a movie, it was his life, and Vince knew he couldn't escape.

"Where do you think you're going Vince?" Howard asked sweetly.

"I… was jus' g-going to g-go to Leroy's." Vince stuttered pathetically, backing himself up into the wall, wishing he could just disappear as Howard walked over to him.

"And did I say you could go anywhere?" Howard asked, and Vince felt anger bubbling up through the fear.

"I don't need _your_ permission if I want to go-" Vince's outburst was cut off by a hand wrapped around his neck, but it wasn't like the last time. Howard lifted him up off the ground, and squeezed his neck tightly.

"H-Howard-" Vince choked out, as he was now having trouble breathing.

"DON'T talk back to me Vince! And I think you'll find that you _do _need my permission to go out!"

"H'ward… p-please, I can't breathe" Vince gasped.

"Well maybe you should have thought about the consequences before you tried to leave, not to mention that you made it worse by talking back. Do you like to be punished Vince?"

"N-no"

"Then why do you do all these bad things? It's _your_ fault I have to punish you."

"I-I'm s-sorry" Vince cried, looking at Howard tearfully. Everything was starting to fade to black.

"Of course you are." Howard chuckled and released his hold on Vince's neck, allowing him to fall to the ground limply, as he tried to gulp in mouthfuls of air.

Howard then bent down and grabbed his tear stained face roughly, and looked straight into his eyes. "You make me do this to you, Vince, it's all _your_ fault. Now, don't let me catch you trying to sneak out again, because next time; I won't let go."

Had Vince been in a normal state of mind, he probably would have been pretty irritated that him lying on the ground crying while Howard walked away grinning from ear to ear had now become an everyday occurrence. But, as it was, all he was thinking, was that it really was his fault, he deserved everything Howard was doing to him.

xxx

So, yeah, needless to say, Monday was pretty bad. Vince had unintentionally slept in after falling into an uncomfortable sleep on the floor. And with no alarm clock, it was up to Howard to wake the sleeping Vince.

"Wakey. Wakey. Little. Man" Howard said happily, each word punctuated with a kick in the ribs. The now awake Vince moaned in pain before breaking out into a coughing fit that hurt his damaged throat.

Vince was a mess, and if anyone was to see him now, they would never have believed that he was the one and only Vince Noir Rock 'n Roll Star. His hair was dull and lifeless and his face was a collage of black and blue bruises, but even that was nothing compared to his chest, and now to top it all off, his neck was littered in bruises that looked unsurprisingly like someone had tried to strangle him. It was going to take a lot of accessories to cover it all up if he was planning on working today. And with the way Howard was glaring at him, there was no question about that.

xxx

It had taken a bit longer to put together a suitable outfit than he would have liked, but hopefully Howard would understand. In the end he was stuck wearing a scarf and sunglasses, plus a ton of concealer, he also chose a rather loose fitting shirt so it didn't press up against his skin too much. But all together he looked like himself.

Satisfied with his work, Vince made his way down to the shop.

"Alright Howard?" He greeted cheerfully, and if he was looking for a reply, he didn't get one, so he plopped himself down behind the counter and waited for the customers to arrive.

xxx

It was a little after 4 when the first customer came in, and when Vince laid his eyes on her, he fell in love. He had never seen a pair of more stunning boots in his life and he just had to have them.

"Alright?" Vince said sweetly.

"I am now." She smiled seductively, swaying over to the counter.

"Those are some pretty genius boots ya got there."

"What these? I just picked them up the other day at Top Shop, on sale and everything."

"There's a sale on at Top Shop!" Vince yelled excitedly, frightening the girl just a bit.

"Yeah, what do ya say me and you go check it out?"

Vince could hardly contain his excitement. "Totally! Lets go right now!" He cheered hopping over the counter and grabbing the girl by the wrist before rushing out of the shop. In his moment of happiness, Vince completely forgot that he wasn't allowed to go out, all he could think about were those glorious boots. And that, was a big mistake.

xxx

Vince spent the rest of the day shopping to his hearts content, not only did he get the boots, but he found a genius outfit that matched with them perfectly' Vince was ecstatic. And it wasn't until about his sixth consecutive hour of shopping the he remembered about Howard.

"Oh my god, 'e's gonna kill me." Vince shuddered with fear.

"What was that hun?" The girl (or Dee) he had been hanging with the whole day asked him sweetly.

"I've got to go." Vince said before he took off running down the street.

"Call me later!" Dee yelled after him, just before he rounded the corner, and then she continued on her way, the boy had been a bit odd, but he was sweet, and she couldn't help but worry about him after seeing the bruises he was trying so desperately to hide. "I hope he'll be alright" she mumbled to herself.

xxx

When Vince got back, all the lights were off, and he was immensely relieved to find that Howard had already gone to sleep.

After quietly dropping his bags on the floor, Vince went to remove his make-up and put his pajamas on before curling up in bed and falling into a peaceful sleep, trying very hard not to think about what Howard would do to him tomorrow.

xxx

The next morning Vince was violently awoken and thrown out of bed by his hair, landing painfully on the floor. He looked up at his assailant through tired pain filled eyes.

"H'ward?" he croaked.

"I warned you Vince, and you _still_ didn't listen to me." Howard said disappointedly.

"Howard I'm sorry!"

"Sorry wont cut it this time Little man." Howard chuckled. "No, after prancing off with that girl like the little whore you are, I think punishment is in order." Howard yanked Vince up by the hair so that he was on his knees.

"Now, be a good little whore and open wide."

"Why!" Vince squeaked trying to back away but was held in place by the painful grip on his hair

"Oh I'm pretty damn sure you know why Vince."

Vince's eyes widened in fear, and he felt the tears slowly building up, "Howard please-" Vince tried, but was cut off by a sharp slap in the face.

"Now." Howard said in a tone that left no room for argument. Vince watched through blurry eyes as Howard undid his trousers and pulled out his fully erect length. _'This cant actually be happening right? It just can't be.'_ Vince thought, looking at the _thing_ inches away from his face, then up to Howard who was looking down on him with a cruel smirk on his face. "Please don't make me do this" Vince pleaded in one final attempt to get through to Howard.

"I'm waiting Vince." Howard said with a tone that clearly said 'Don't make me ask again'

So with tears streaming down his face, Vince took Howard into his mouth. He had managed to get halfway down the length when Howard grew impatient and thrust into his mouth causing Vince to gag, but with Howard still holding his hair, he couldn't escape. Howard continued to thrust violently into Vince's mouth moaning the entire time while Vince just cried and did his best not to suffocate.

His throat was raw by the time Howard had finished, and with one final thrust he came into Vince's mouth forcing him to swallow it all, before yanking hard at Vince's hair and throwing him to the floor.

Walking out the door and away from his broken friend he threw a few parting words over his shoulder.

"Don't be late for work, or I'll be back." And the door slammed shut.

**XXX**

**Yeeeeah… Told ya so, sorry if you don't particularly like the direction this is going in, but still, I hope you keep reading and reviewing :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, chapter 4 is here! If you thought that the last chapter was bad, this one is even worse, and it's going to keep getting worse as it continues. You have been warned. Thank you ****Stronger Than A Moose****, ****x-Butterfree-x****,****ieroXrocks****, ****The Crack Fox**** and ****Mrs Old Gregg**** for the reviews you're all amazing. Also, have a nice first day at school Stronger Than A Moose! Hope you like the chapter ^0^**

**XXX**

The days carried on much the same after the incident, Vince tried his best not to upset Howard in any way so that hopefully there wouldn't be a repeat. He arrived to work on time, and while he was there he didn't say a word, no matter who it was that waltzed into the shop. Vince just sat there lifelessly.

But Howard always found a reason to hit Vince, even if it was for things he didn't do.

Vince had no idea how to handle the situation, he rarely ever got a scratch before, now he was dealing with what could only be a fractured rib. And Howard had caused it. Vince had spent hours trying to figure out what had caused Howard to snap, but there was just no reason for his behavior. So Vince eventually gave up trying to figure it out and just accepted that it was his fault.

He hadn't been out of the flat since last Monday, and every so often some of his friends would come by the shop asking him to go clubbing, only to have Howard scare them off with his jazzy nature. And he had hardly eaten either, the last time he tried to have a decent meal, Howard smacked on the side of the head with a frying pan so hard that he woke up hours later with a killer headache and a lump the size of a golf ball. Apparently eating was a privilege he didn't deserve.

Howard was also _forcing_ Vince to listen to jazz and it was killing him, yesterday after the 4th consecutive hour of jazz Vince's throat closed up and he looked to Howard for help, to shut the jazz off. But Howard just stared at him and laughed while he gasped for air. It wasn't until the black spots started dancing around his vision that Howard shut off the music and Vince felt his airways opening back up. A few minutes later, the jazz was back on and Vince promptly passed out.

xxx

It was now Wednesday, and Vince couldn't believe that all this had been going on for almost 2 weeks; it had seemed so much longer. Only 2 weeks, and already almost everything that was Vince was gone. He still styled his hair, but he hardly saw the point anymore.

xxx

Vince slowly descended the stairs down into the shop, these days, it hurt to move, but he knew it would hurt a lot worse if he didn't get to work. When he finally reached the shop, he gingerly slid himself into his chair, stifling a groan as he jarred his injured rib. He no longer greeted Howard when he came down, that just gave him another reason to punish him.

So they sat in complete silence, none of the usual banter, no crimps, no nothing, they were no longer Vince and Howard, they were a beaten and abused man and the person who made him that way.

Leroy came in around 3 and strolled right up to Vince.

"Alright Vince!" Leroy shouted cheerfully, causing Vince to visibly finch, but not look up or offer a reply.

"Oy Vince!" Leroy tried again waving a hand in front of his unresponsive friend.

"What do you want Leroy?" Howard asked, clearly not caring.

"Jus' wanted to see what was up with Vince, 'e 'asn't been out 'n about much lately."

"Well, Leroy, you've seen him, he isn't feeling to hot at the moment, so unless you plan on buying something, you should probably go."

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to get rid of me." Leroy smiled, but was met with a blank face from Howard, and Vince had yet to move.

"Alright, alright, catch ya later. Feel better Vince." Leroy said, waving as he walked back out the door, not noticing the pleading look Vince was giving him; but Howard did.

Howard got up from his chair and walked over to the door, locking it and flipping the sign around to closed; a fearful Vince watching his every move.

"Come on upstairs Vince."

"W-why?" Vince asked shakily, but Howard just walked up the stairs and Vince had no choice but to follow.

Upon reaching the final step, Vince was violently thrown to the floor, screaming as pain exploded in his back.

"So, you want someone to save you huh?" Howard sneered, straddling Vince, and making it difficult for him to breath as well as putting _way_ too much weight on his injured ribs.

"N-no" Vince gasped out.

"Well good, because no one is going to save you. You're not worth saving, anyone can see that. You're nothing but a common whore, taking up space in the world, and making other people miserable."

"W-why are you d-doing this." Vince asked sadly as the tears streamed from his eyes.

"Because Vince, you deserve it." Howard said simply. "Now open that pretty mouth of yours."

'_No, this can't happen again, I need to get away!'_ Vince thought frantically, and without even thinking about the consequences, he punched Howard square in the face, knocking him to the ground. Vince saw his chance, and scrambled away, running as fast as he could into the bedroom and locking the door, not even looking back when he heard Howard growl. He knew he wasn't safe, but maybe, just maybe Howard wouldn't come after him. But as something heavy slammed into the door, Vince knew that wasn't the case.

"You're going to regret that Vince!" Howard yelled, once again slamming into the door. Vince hid himself under the covers, and as he heard the door burst open he quieted the sobs that were racking his body.

"Vince…" Howard said quietly, such a contrast from the voice he had used only moments ago, "I really didn't want to do this, but you really leave me no choice."

Vince gasped as the duvet was ripped away, leaving him defenseless against the man, who he had once called his best friend, towering over him, grinning from ear to ear.

"H-Howard" Vince tried but was silenced by a punch in the gut that had him gasping for air.

Howard used this to his advantage, quickly pulling off Vince's shirt and using it to tie his hands to the headboard.

"W-what are you d-doing Howard?" Vince stuttered as soon as he was able to breathe again.

"Only what you deserve Vince." Howard said happily, while he started removing Vince's drainpipes.

Vince had known what Howard was planning the second he saw the way he was looking at him, it wasn't the first time someone had looked at him like that, and it wouldn't be the last, but all the same, he didn't want to believe it, Howard might beat him up a bit, but he wouldn't actually _rape _him. The fact that Howard was pulling off his clothes though, didn't allow Vince to hold onto that delusion for long. He couldn't really do much with his arms bound, but he tried kicking Howard off him, resulting in a punch to the face.

In a matter of seconds, Vince was lying naked and bound on the bed; it was painfully obvious what was going to happen now.

"P-please Howard, don't d-do this!" Vince cried helplessly.

"Then how would you learn your lesson?"

"I'm s-sorry, I'll do whatever you want, just don't do this." Vince said frantically as Howard removed his own clothes and spread Vince's legs before sliding between them.

"I believe you said that last time, yet here we are. Now, just relax and this shouldn't hurt _too_ badly." Howard smirked and thrust into Vince without any preparation.

Vince screamed, he had never been in so much pain; it was like he was being ripped in half, and as Howard continued to thrust into him, he felt something inside break. He couldn't think with all the pain, all he could do was cry, and wait for it to be over.

No matter what Howard and everyone else seemed to believe, Vince was _not_ a whore, he slept with girls as much as any normal person did, but he wouldn't just sleep with anyone, and while he may be 'the confuser,' on the _rare_ occasion he left the clubs with a guy on his arm, he was _always_ on top.

Vince might not be a virgin in the true sense of the word, but he had always planned on saving this part of himself for when the right guy had come along. Always secretly hoping that it would be Howard, but _never_ imagining it would be like this. Howard was supposed to be his hero, his jazz freak, but most of all he was supposed to be his friend.

Vince sobbed as he felt Howard climax, falling on top of Vince and catching his breath before slowly removing himself from the broken body of his friend. "That was fun, I'll be back later and we can do it again." Howard said cheerfully, walking out through the busted door and into the bathroom, leaving Vince tied to the bed, quietly sobbing as blood and semen pooled around him.

"I j-just want m-my Howard b-back…" Vince cried pathetically, before the pain forced him into unconsciousness.

**XXX**

**Well, I told you it was going to get worse. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter, reviews would be magical.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, for anyone still waiting for updates on this story, I am so terribly sorry! I know it's been **_**forever**_** since I last updated and I never meant to leave ya all hanging for this long. I fell out of the Boosh fandom for awhile, but I'm re-watching all the episodes reading some fics, and getting back into it. Unfortunately, I may have forgotten some of the Boosh lingo, but in this story I don't think it'll matter too much. Also, its been over a year, I write different and I'm not sure how to just jump back into the style of writing in this story, but I'll do what I can. And I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with this story, but I think I have a pretty good idea, so let's just hope for the best. Thank you so much reviewers, this is for you.**

**XXX**

When Vince awoke the next morning, the only thing he was able to register was pain. It was like his body was on fire and it was burning him alive from the inside out. So he simply looked blankly at the ceiling, trying to get past the pain. Should anyone have looked into his eyes at that moment, they would never believe this was the famed Prince of Camden, because no one would be able to associate such empty and lifeless eyes with a man who was supposed to be made of candy floss and full of sunshine.

It wasn't for a good half hour that he even realized he was still tied down to the bed, naked, and being watched.

Vince sluggishly directed his gaze toward the door and gasped in pain and fear when he saw who it was that was staring at him. But other than a slight whimper he remained quite and if not for the almost un-noticeable shaking of his whole body he would have been perfectly still as well.

His mind was in turmoil as he stared back in fear at the hateful eyes of his long time best friend, Howard Moon, the man who had done what many others had attempted yet never accomplished. Vince could hardly wrap his mind around the fact that it really happened, Howard, after everything they had been through together, had raped him, and he looked… happy.

"Good morning Vince, how are you feeling today? Because I don't know about you, but I'm feeling fantastic!" Howard said cheerfully, the only thing that betrayed his happy mood were his eyes that still remained fixed on Vince filled with hatred. And Vince just continued to stare back silently, too afraid to speak and also doubting his ability to even form coherent words. But Howard had asked him a question and if last night was anything to go by, disobeying would not be tolerated.

"Hurts" Vince gasped quietly. And felt the tears well up when Howard's smile only grew larger.

"Of course it does Little Man. After that stunt you pulled last night it better, and if you _ever_ try and pull something like that again, it'll be the last thing you do. Believe me." Howard said suddenly serious, and Vince didn't doubt his words for a second, but he did start to wonder if maybe that wouldn't be the worst thing. Death couldn't be much worse than this living hell he was currently trapped in.

"Now, I want you to rest up, no need to come down to the shop any more, you're far more useful up here anyway." Howard sneered and with a glare, turned around and went out the door.

XXX

While Vince couldn't believe Howard would just leave him there tied to a bed naked and cover in blood and cum, in fact, everything that was happening was well past _anything_ he could have even remotely thought about, even in some distant parallel universe where Howard's lorded over all those named Vince. And while he would never fully accept that his Howard wasn't in there somewhere, he had resigned himself to the fact that where ever that _somewhere_ was, it was very, _very_ far away.

After last night, Vince didn't even see the point in resisting anymore. Resisting only made things worse, and no matter how hard he tried, he wouldn't be able to stop Howard. He was bigger, stronger and smarter. So what was the point? In just a few short weeks Howard had managed to destroy everything that Vince was, everything that he had worked to be. Not even all the failures and disappointments he had gone through in life had been able to do that (and there had been a lot) but Howard had always been there to make the failures seem inconsequential, the disappointments, unimportant. Perhaps it was just the logical course of events, that the person who filled the sunshine kid with light, should be the one to take it away.

Vince remained where he was for hours, staring blankly at the wall, until at last he managed to close his eyes and fall into a fitful sleep.

It wasn't till a little after 7pm that Howard returned to the room.

XXX

Vince was awoken by a soft _click_. When he opened his eyes, all he saw was Howard, who was currently leaned over him and doing something to his hands. Vince had to force the irritation down, as well as the fear, he was sure Howard wouldn't be to please if he were to scream in his face. But no matter how hard he tried, the fear of the stranger his friend had become was suffocating him causing his breathing to become nothing more than short gasps of air and he knew he wasn't far off from a complete panic attack.

Howard finished with what he was doing and leaned back to look at Vince. When he saw the condition he was in he laughed loudly and just watched with his hateful eyes and that now ever present grin he seemed to wear.

"Is the little electro fairy scared?"

Vince could do nothing to fight the fear that had overcome him; he knew his reaction was over the top, this was _Howard_ for Jagger's sake! But in this moment, there was nothing more terrifying than the man in front of him. It was the sharp sting of Howard's palm connecting with his face that finally shocked him enough to calm his fear down to a manageable level.

"Are you done with your little bitch fit now? While amusing, I have more entertaining things to do." Howard said before sitting down on the bed beside Vince.

"While you were resting I went down to the store to pick up a few things for you. I'm sure I made my point last night that disobedience will not be tolerated so I shouldn't need most of what I purchased, but better to be prepared aye?" Howard smirked, and Vince could do little more than stare in horror at his friend.

"So first off, handcuffs." He said happily, reaching up and jiggling the pair that now cuffed Vince to the headboard. Vince instinctively tried to pull his hands free but all it got him was a sharp pain in his wrist and a chuckle from Howard.

"Second, while the screaming is rather humorous, it is rather loud, so…" Howard trailed off and reached into a bag on the floor, pulling out… "Ball-gag" and he damn near giggled before forcing Vince's mouth open and strapping on the gag.

"Third, and this one is my favorite, a collar!" he exclaimed, pulling it from his magical bag of Vince torture, and securing it around Vince's neck. Before leaning back he stopped to play with the silver tag that hung from the collar, proudly stating: _Property of Howard Moon_.

"The rest, is for later. Now its time for some fun, I hope you got a good rest today because you won't be getting much tonight." Howard smiled, climbed on top off Vince, situated himself between his legs, lined himself up, stared directly into Vince's fearful, tear filled eyes, rammed himself into Vince's tight hole, still slick with the previous nights activities and as he repeatedly thrust into the small body beneath him, he let the muffled screams and sobs wash over him. Like listening to one of his most treasured jazz LPs, _nothing_ made him happier.

**XXX**

**Alright, I'm going to cut it off there, I know it's a bit short, and nothing really happened, but I wanted to give you **_**something**_**. Now, **_**hopefully **_**there will be some more really soon, but I won't make any promises because I don't want to get you hopes up. But I really hope this chapter was worth the wait and that I didn't let you down. Again, so sorry for the long wait, I would **_**love **_**to hear what you think and if you even still care.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I'm really very sorry about how long its been, but I really am planning on finishing this, even if it appears like its going to take a really long time. I'm not really sure what happened with this fic, I don't do smut and I didn't really ever want to, but that's what this is becoming it seems, well kinda. I think its leading away from the straight up non-con and turning into more of a dub-con situation, so that's good. Anyway, thanks to anyone who reviewed, and anyone who is still reading this fic. Hope this update makes up for like 2 years of nothing.**

**XXX**

Things continued on in the same fashion for the next few days, Vince's world had narrowed down to a singular room, tied down to a bed, and in almost constant pain and depression. The only times he was allowed to leave said room was when Howard decided he should clean himself up and to use the bathroom. Because as Howard had said, _'You're disgusting enough without being covered in filth' _so he was allowed the privilege to shower on occasion. But Howard was always _right_ there, never allowing him a moment of privacy.

Vince was also fed regularly now, because Howard said, _'You'll be even more useless if you die' _so every morning, afternoon and night, Vince was brought a small meal. It was also one of the only times the gag was removed from his mouth. But even with nothing stopping him, Vince didn't speak, he just sat quietly, hands still cuffed to the bed until Howard finished feeding him. Only then would he speak a quiet "thank you sir", before the gag was once again replaced.

Thankfully, the cuffs around his wrist were padded, but unfortunately that didn't stop them from being rubbed raw. Vince knew it was his own fault, he just couldn't help trying to flee every time Howard came near him.

Howard forced himself on Vince every night, and Vince hated everything about it, it hurt, it was never about Vince, and Howard never bothered to see to his needs. He just conveniently used Vince's body to sate his lustful desires before getting up to shower and go to sleep. Leaving Vince to wallow in his shame and misery.

It was only 3 days before that all changed.

xxx

In the morning Vince woke to the sight of Howard pulling something new from the same bag that previously held the gag, handcuffs, and collar.

Vince did not like that bag at all.

"I have a present for you little man." Howard said cheerfully, seeing that Vince was awake and holding out his latest toy. "This Vince, as I'm sure you very well know, is a vibrating butt plug. I'll be using this to prevent all the hard work I did, stretching out that tight little hole of yours, from going to waste. And you should be thanking me for it too. With a little preparation it won't hurt nearly as much, you might even enjoy it. Soon I'll have you begging for it like the whore you are."

And that was all the warning Vince received before the plug was inserted inside him and rubbed right up against his prostate for the first time since all of this began, forcing him to make a surprised moan of pleasure that couldn't be completely muffled by the gag.

Howard laughed smugly, lightly trailing his fingers over Vince's dick. "There he is, the slut of Camden, tied up a forced to do things he says he doesn't want, but shove something inside of him and he'll be moaning for it. You'd probably be begging for more if it wasn't for the gag wouldn't you?"

Vince felt tears fall from his eyes from the shame he felt, and he wanted to deny everything Howard was saying, but how could he, when the evidence was right there?

Howard reached over and wiped away a tear. "I love it when you cry, maybe when I'm sure you've learned to be quiet, I'll remove the gag. Does that sound good_?" _He asked, and Vince forced himself to nod.

_"_Now, I'll be leaving this on, so you can enjoy yourself while I'm in the shop. Not too much of course, I wouldn't want to feel left out, so I'm also leaving this_." _ Howard reached over and pulled a ring from out of the bag and secured it around the base of Vince's cock before flipping on the vibrator. "Don't forget who you belong to" Howard said and walked out of the room, leaving Vince writhing on the bed in pleasure.

xxx

Howard didn't return for hours and Vince had fallen into a haze of pleasure that was quickly turning into discomfort and pain from the lack of release. And when he finally did return to the room, it was the first time in weeks Vince was glad to see him. He needed this to end, he had been on the edge for so long, and he needed it to be over.

Vince watched as Howard came over to him, placing a tray on the side table and sitting down next to Vince on the bed. Howard lightly trailed his hand over Vince's nipples before gently rubbing one between his fingers.

It was a shock through Vince's whole body, the first type of skin contact since this torture began. He arched of the bed and moaned loudly behind the gag. He could hardly focus and couldn't stop the whine that he made when Howard removed his hand.

"Now, now Vince" Howard chuckled, "It's only lunch time, there's work to be done, I can't just not do my job because there's a horny slut in my room that's practically gagging for it, you're just going to have to wait. But I did bring you some food, now remember Vince, no talking." Howard instructed firmly before removing the gag.

Vince tried, he really did, but when Howard pulled him up into a more seated position, the plug shifted, pressing up into his prostate and he couldn't stop the words tumbling out of his mouth, "_Please_ Howard, please I can't, I need-" Vince broke off with a gasp, head snapping to the side and pain blooming in his cheek.

"What did I say Vince. No talking means, _no talking_. Now, do I need to slap you again, or are you going to follow the rules?" Howard said calmly, but when Vince glanced at his face, he saw the anger and the promise of pain if he disobeyed. He nodded silently and did his best to stifle his moans as the plug continued to vibrate inside of him.

"Good." Howard stated happily and proceeded to feed Vince by hand, occasionally slipping a finger or two inside his mouth. Vince sucked on them greedily, he knew he should hate this, should try to bite the invading fingers, but he couldn't help himself. Vince moaned around the fingers and Howard chucked like he was pleased by the behavior, even going so far as to softly pet Vince's hair causing him to whine happily and lean into the touch.

Vince liked this Howard, this Howard was nice. He looked up at him, silently pleading for release, but Howard only smiled at him and shook his head. "Ah, ah, ah, you're going to have to be patient. You've been so good today Little Man, I'm very proud. You just need to wait a little while longer. Do you think you can do that for me? I'll even leave the gag off if you as long as you promise to be quiet. Ok?"

There was a fog clouding Vince's mind, and although he thought he could faintly hear some part of it screaming that this was all wrong, that he didn't need to go along with what Howard said, that he was Vince freaking Noir, he ignored it. Howard was being so nice today, giving him pleasure even when he had to work, feeding him, petting his hair, leaving the gag off, '_he even said he was proud of me'_ Vince thought happily. So instead of fighting, instead of holding onto his fiery attitude and telling Howard to go fuck himself, Vince nodded eagerly and even managed to smile shyly at Howard.

He could do this, if this was what Howard wanted, he could do it, Howard would be happy and then hopefully, Vince would be too. Vince would wait.

Howard stood up and grabbed the tray while Vince slowly maneuvered himself back down onto the bed, holding back his moans and closing his eyes.

Missing the sadistic grin spreading across Howard's face as he left the room.

xxx

When Howard returned to the room 3 hours later he stood in the doorway for a bit to admire his work. His new pet was writhing on the sheets, glistening with perspiration. There were tear tracks down its face and a thin trail of saliva down its chin. Shifting his gaze lower to its swollen, leaking member, Howard felt a swell of arousal course through his body.

This was _his_, had _always_ been his. Why he hadn't claimed what rightfully belonged to him all this time was beyond him. He was finally seeing clearly, and now that he had finally taken it, he was _never _going to give it up.

Howard walked over to his pet and delighted in the needy whines it made when he fondled its testicles, opening its glassy blue eyes to stare at him in lusty desperation but making no attempt to speak. It was such a good pet, already so obedient with only a few short weeks of training. Infinitely better then how it used to be.

"Have you been a good boy while I've been gone?" Howard asked it sweetly, smirking when it nodded eagerly.

"Well then someone deserved a reward don't they?" Howard said and without waiting for the silent response, he reached down and pulled the plug out of his pet watching the hole pucker up and listening to the beautiful cries his pet made for him.

Howard slipped a finger inside the stretched hole, watching his pet writhe and moan with need for a while longer before getting up, removing his trousers and positioning himself.

"Tell me what you need my pet." Howard purred.

"I-I need, you inside me Howard! I need to come so bad! _Please! _I need you to fuck me!" It begged and Howard smiled. "Who do you belong to Pet, who is your Master?"

"You Ho- Master! Only you, always you! Please Master I can't- I need- _please!" _It pleaded without hesitation, and Howard gave it what it wanted, thrusting into its stretched hole and grinning when it nearly screamed in pleasure.

Hurting his pet had been fun, but this was even sweeter. His pet was his property and Howard was going to make it _want _to be owned.

Howard pounded into his pet, delighting in its cries and the tears that fell from its eyes, until finally removing the cock ring and stroking his pet to completion.

It came with a sob and Howard thrust into it a few more times before also shooting his load into his pet. When Howard opened his eyes he couldn't help but chuckle when he saw his pet had passed out.

He pulled out and gently replaced the plug, but leaving it off for now. Then he went to shower before heading to the kitchen for some dinner.

Howard couldn't stop grinning the entire time.

**XXX**

**Reviews would be great, and I really will try not to make it another 2 year wait for the next update.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Idk what happened, this chapter somehow managed to all be sex, and seeing as how I've never written any smut before this fic, Idk how it happened. So I'm hoping it didn't turn out awful. Thanks to the reviewers! And just an fyi, whenever it's Howard's pov, he'll be thinking of Vince as his pet or it (because he views him as an object), unless speaking directly _to_ Vince, then he'll use nicer words to further endear Vince to him. (Just in case it wasn't already clear) **

**XXX**

When Howard returned to the room around midnight, his pet was just how he left it, still passed out on the bed and looking delectable. The only change was that it had rolled to its side, giving Howard a clear view of its arse and the plug inside it from his position in the doorway.

Howard felt himself harden at the sight. It had only been a few hours since he last taken his pet, but that made no difference. That was the great thing about owning something, you got to do whatever you wanted with it.

He quickly disrobed and walked over to the bed, before stopping momentarily to give a considering look at his pet. _'It had been so good today, only making a small mistake and Howard had really worn it out. It would be unkind to wake it up so late at night wouldn't it?' _Howard mused before smiling to himself, '_I'll just have to try and not wake it up then'_ he decided.

Howard kneeled on the bed behind his pet, stroking softly down its back and arse before gripping the plug and gently removing it. His pet moaned a bit in discomfort, but made no indication that it was awake. Howard then set the plug on the floor, grabbed some lube from his bag and got into position behind his pet. He coated his member with a good amount of lube before easily sliding into the well prepared hole.

His pet made quiet whines as he thrust gently into it. Howard knew that no matter how gentle he was or how tired his pet was it would only be so long until it woke up. A certain part of it already was, Howard noted smugly as he watched his pet's cock harden from his ministrations.

Howard mouthed at his pets neck, sucking and biting, because if the collar wasn't enough to show who owned it, these marks would be. He draped his arm around its waist and slid his hand over his pets nipples and down its torso, stopping between its legs and wrapping his hand around its dick. It gasped and in a sleepy, confused voice mumbled, "H'wrd?"

Howard grinned and thrust up sharply into his pet, making it moan, before whispering sternly into its ear, "_Master."_

He listened to it take a shuddering breath as he stroked it in time with his thrusts.

"M-Master, what-" it choked off with a moan, and Howard chuckled.

"Hush my pet, you're doing so _good_, I'm so proud of you Little Man." Howard murmured soothingly and grinned when his pet whined happily at the praise. It was so easy to control now that it had begun to learn its place. It would take a while longer, but when he was done, his pet would be perfect.

He thrust deeply into his pet, while continuing to stroke it. His pet wouldn't last much longer judging from the sounds he was making , but Howard wouldn't either.

"Come for me, my pet" Howard said softly, speeding up his rhythm and soon felt his pet spill onto his hand as it came with a soft cry. Howard continued to thrust as he held his hand up to his pet's face.

"Now clean up your mess."

There was a brief hesitation, but it lasted only seconds before his pet took his fingers into its mouth eagerly, moaning sleepily around the digits as Howard continued to thrust.

He removed his fingers and gripped his now clean hand on his pet's hip and thrust into its sleepy, relaxed body a few more times before moaning in completion and coming deep inside his pet.

Rather than pulling out, Howard slipped his arm around his pet's waist and spooned up snugly behind him. "You were such a good boy today Vince, you must be exhausted. I'm sorry I woke you up, I just couldn't help myself." Howard said apologetically and smirked when his pet gently shook his head and sleepily replied, "It's okay Master, as long as you're happy" before falling back to sleep.

The smirk grew into a malicious smile at the words and Howard soon followed his pet into sleep, fantasizing all the things he was going to do with it.

xxx

Vince awoke the next morning with the sun shining through the curtains, a warm heat along his back and a comfortable fullness. He hadn't felt this good in weeks, he felt happy, he felt content, and he couldn't remember why. In his half awake state, he wriggled his arse a bit and clenched down on whatever it was filling him up so wonderfully.

Vince let out a squeak when it began to harden, sliding deeper inside him.

Howard chuckled behind him and Vince remembered it all, the day spent in painful pleasure, until Howard gave him what he needed, convincing him who he belonged to. The hazy night, awaking to Howard gently rocking into him, being sweet and kind and telling Vince he did good, apologizing for waking him.

Vince couldn't help the smile that bloomed on his face at the memories. Howard was being so nice to him, surly this was a good sign. Vince was doing the right thing, he was being good, and Howard was happy with his behavior. He wriggled back onto Howard eliciting a moan from both of them.

"Ready for more already Little Man?" Howard laughed, and Vince let out a needy whine.

"Please Master" Vince begged eagerly.

"You're insatiable." Howard sighed, "I'd love nothing more than to give you what you want my pet, but I am still quite tired, I worked in the shop all day you know. And Naboo called yesterday, said he was going to be gone longer than expected, so I have to be in the shop every day now."

Vince couldn't hold back the disappointed whimper at Howard's words.

"But-" Howard said, soothingly rubbing his hand down Vince's side, "Since you asked so nicely, I can't say no. You're just going to need to do the work this time my pet. Now, do you promise to be good?"

"Of course Master" Vince replied eagerly, wondering what was going to happen.

"Good boy" Howard said proudly, making Vince beam with happiness, then he reached up and removed the handcuffs around Vince's wrists.

Vince lowered his arms gratefully and rubbed gently at his bruised wrists. He looked over at Howard silently questioning what was supposed to happen now.

"I'm trusting you Vince, I think we can do without the handcuffs now. You're not going to make me regret it are you?" Howard asked sternly, and Vince shook his head so fast he got dizzy.

Howard laughed, "Good, you're going to need your wrists free if you want to continue anyway." He continued and rolled his hips, surprising a moan out of Vince. "Now get to it, I need to get up soon."

Vince was considering what that could mean when Howard pulled out of him, and rolled to his back. Vince whimpered at the sudden emptiness and looked over at Howard. He stared at Vince expectantly before rolling his eyes and pointing at his erect penis.

"Sit."

Vince's eyes widened, '_oooh' _he thought, hesitating slightly as he took in the sight. He bit back a whimper when heat shot through him, and crawled eagerly over to Howard and straddled his lap.

Howard handed him the lube and Vince quickly coated Howard's length with it before gripping the base and slowly sliding down onto it. Vince moaned loudly when he was fully seated on Howard. He rolled his hips experimentally and gasped at the rush of pleasure.

"Vince." Howard said impatiently and Vince quickly lifted his hips before dropping back down. Vince bounced up and down on Howard's cock, panting and moaning when he managed to hit his prostate. He wanted to touch himself, but he knew Howard wouldn't appreciate him doing that without permission.

Howard seemed to recognize his dilemma because he smiled softly and said, "Go ahead my pet, touch yourself."

Vince wrapped his hand around his dick and stroked it while continuing to bounce up and down in Howard's lap. It wasn't long before he was coming into his fist with a sob. He licked up the mess without having to be told, moaning at the taste and too hazy with pleasure to even think about how gross it was. He wanted to collapse and go back to sleep, but Howard was still hard inside him and wouldn't be happy if he ignored that.

Vince twisted his hips and continued to bounce, his legs were getting tired, but Howard was smiling at him encouragingly, so he didn't stop until he felt the warm flood of Howard's seed filling him up.

Vince panted and settled down in Howard's lap, Howard's cock softening inside him.

"M-Master" Vince said tentatively, not wanting to upset Howard by speaking when he shouldn't.

"Yes my pet?" Howard asked softly.

"D-did I do good?"

"You did exceptionally good Little Man, you were perfect, I'm so proud of you."

Vince smiled happily at the praise but bowed his head sadly.

"What's wrong my pet?"

"I... Why are you doing this?"

"What do you mean Vince?"

"You're being so nice to me, treating me so well, telling me how good I am, rewarding me. I thought you hated me, hated even looking at me. And now you're being gentle and caring, and I'm happy, _really_ happy, for the first time in awhile, but I don't understand. I ruin everything, why would you want someone as messed up as me?" Vince cried, feeling tears slid down his cheeks.

"Hey Little Man, don't cry," Howard said, gently wiping away the tears, "I'm doing this because I care about you Vince. You're mine, and that makes you my responsibility. It's my job to take care of you. And of course I don't hate you, I might get a bit angry when you misbehave, but that's how you learn. I'm not trying to hurt you, I'm trying to teach you. And you've been doing so well. This is where you belong Vince, with me. I'm the only one you can count on, no one else cares. They looked at you and saw a flashy naive kid, that wanted to be noticed and loved, and they took advantage of that. Using you for their convince, for a quick fuck or some kind of amusement. None of them ever cared about you Vince, and none of them every will. But you belong to me. I'm always going to take care of you, and I'm never letting you go." Howard said fiercely and Vince broke down into tears, collapsing on Howard's chest and sobbing into his neck.

Vince felt a weight being lifted off his shoulders, Howard didn't hate, Howard would take care of him. All he had to do was behave and Howard would be proud of him. He didn't have to worry about fame or popularity anymore, Howard was right, Vince didn't need anyone but him. That's all he had ever needed.

Vince just couldn't understand why it had taken him so long to see that.

**XXX**

**And there you have it. Somehow, I think there's going to be around 2-3 more chapters that are just primarily smut. I honestly didn't plan this, but it's just where the story decided to go. Howard actually ended up nicer in a perverse sort of way. But at least Vince convinced himself he's happy. That's good, makes me feel less bad. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed, let me know what you thought. Are my sex scenes awful? Or did I actually do an ok job?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Admittedly not my favorite chapter, and it's still pretty awkward writing sex scenes, but I'm persevering through that! Thanks for the reviews, and honestly even still reading this fic after all this time and the direction its gone. **

**XXX**

Howard rubbed his hand soothingly down his pet's back while it cried. Everything was going perfectly, it thought it wasn't good enough, and now it was crying in happy relief just because Howard told it he cared about it. It thought that how he was treating it was kindness, rather than realizing it was just a possession he could use and abuse as he pleased.

Howard grinned at how wonderful it was all turning out.

After his pet pulled itself together, he gently lifted it off of his lap, eliciting a quiet moan from his pet. Howard stood, pulled his pet to its feet and led it to the bathroom where they both showered and got ready for the day.

Once Howard was dressed and his pet had re-inserted the vibrating plug, Howard felt it was time to change things up a bit. He instructed his pet to kneel on the floor and ignored the noises it made as the plug shifted and vibrated inside it.

"I think it's about time you came down to the shop don't you?" Howard asked and smiled down at his pet.

"If you think that would be best, then of course Master." It said shyly.

"Oh I do, and I have just the thing for this occasion." Howard replied, walking over to the bed and pulling a short leather leash from his bag, before returning to his pet and clipping it onto its collar.

"Perfect." Howard breathed, admiring the newest addition to his pet as well as its continued silence. It didn't even question the leash, it just smiled at the praise and touched its collar happily.

Howard tugged on the leash and his pet made to get up to follow. "Ah ah ah." He reprimanded gently and pointed at the ground. It seemed to understand, because the next time Howard tugged the leash, it moved to its hands and knees and crawled after him.

"Good boy."

Howard led his pet down to the shop, and behind the counter.

"Now Pet, I'm going to need you to stay under here while I'm working, and to be very quiet. Wouldn't want your naked arse scaring away the customers, now would we?" Howard asked, smirking as he watched his pet attempt to find a comfortable position to sit. It finally settled with its arse on the ground, knees bent, but spread wide, putting its quickly hardening length on display and making it moan as the plug pushed deeper into it.

"N-no Master." It panted quietly.

"Good, and remember, not a sound." He instructed, and his pet nodded in understanding.

Seeing that his instructions were being followed, Howard opened the shutters of the shop, and flipped the sign to 'open'.

xxx

Over the next few hours, a few people came to peruse the Nabootique, and all the while his pet remained silent, it choked off its moans and stifled its cries, and when it was time for lunch, Howard decided a reward was in order.

He clearly had done a fantastic job in training his pet, so why not treat himself?

He flipped the sign on the door to 'closed' and went back to his seat behind the counter.

"Hey Little Man." Howard said sweetly and stroked its cheek as it looked up at him with glazed eyes and dilated pupils. "How would you like a treat for being so good?"

"Yes, p-please" It whimpered quietly in reply.

Howard pulled on the leash, forcing his pet to its knees. He watches it pant and fidget for a moment before opening his trousers and pulling out his cock.

He laughs when he sees his pet lick its lips.

"I guess you like your treat then."

His pet leans forward without having to be told, and proceeds to lick his cock until its hard and leaking, before putting the head in its mouth and slowly swallowing the rest. It moans around his dick and if Howard could think clearly at the moment, he would be amazed that it wasn't choking. It was all he could do not to thrust into the hot wet heat.

Howard looked down and locked eyes with his pet, and watched it gently grab his hands and place them on its head. He thinks he should laugh at how insane this scenario is, or maybe feel bad at how far this had all gone, but Vince Noir is on his knees for him, wanting him to grab his _hair_, wanting him to fuck that pretty little mouth of his, and all Howard feels is pleasure.

So he does just that, fucks his pet's mouth with abandon, until he comes with a groan. His pet swallows it up greedily.

Howard laughs breathlessly as he watches his pet nuzzle at his now flaccid cock, "Did you enjoy your treat my Pet?"

"Yes, thank you Master" It breathes and Howard shivers as the warm air puffs over his sensitive length.

"Good boy" Howard says and it purrs happily, resting its head on his leg as he strokes its hair. They sit like that for a bit, until a growl comes from the direction of his pet's stomach and it hides its head in his lap in embarrassment.

Howard laughs, "hungry Little Man?"

"Yes, sorry Master." It answers quietly.

"It's not a problem Pet, you just stay here and I'll go get us something to eat."

"Thank you Master." It says and tenderly tucks Howard back into his trousers.

xxx

Howard returns ten minutes later with a bowl of fruit and a sandwich and finds his pet exactly where he left it. He feeds it the fruit and watches hungrily as it licks the juices from his fingers and moans at the taste. His pet truly is exquisite.

When the fruit is gone it thanks him and returns to its original seated position, sitting quietly while he eats his sandwich. It fidgets every so often, but never reaches for its swollen member, Howard never gave it permission to come, and he knows it's probably desperate for release, but it's going to need to wait a bit longer. He has a job to do after all.

Howard finishes his lunch and opens the shop back up, prepared to while away the next few hours waiting for customers and watching his pet get more and more desperate for release.

xxx

When it's finally time to close up shop for the night, his pet is barely coherent, it had been writhing and whimpering for the last half hour. Howard almost reprimanded it for the noise, but the sight of it practically begging to be fucked was more enjoyable then the silence. So he waited it out and when the half hour was up he calmly closed up the shop, walked over to his pet, yanked it to its feet with the leash and pushed it face down onto the countertop. He delighted in the whimpers of pain and the needy moans as he pulled out the plug and grabbed the lube from under the counter.

"What do you want my pet?" Howard purred as he coated his cock with the lubricant.

"I only want you to be happy Master! Do whatever, that's all I want!" It moaned.

"Very good Pet, but what do you _need_?"

"I _need_ you to fill me up! Fuck me so hard I can't think, till all there is of me, is you! _Please_ _Master!" _It begged desperately.

"That's all I needed to hear." Howard said and thrust into his pet, grinning smugly as it sobbed with pleasure.

His pet wouldn't last long, he knew as he thrust in and out and watched it cling to the edges of the countertop, gasping and moaning with each inward motion. Its legs trembled with the effort it took to keep standing. When Howard himself was close, he wrapped his hand around his pets length and stroked it to completion, listening to its scream of pleasure.

Howard thrust into his pet a few more times and came with a groan. When he pulled out, his pet slid down the counter and into a puddle on the floor.

Howard crouched down next to his pet and held his messy hand up to its face, it lapped up the mess in a daze before collapsing against Howard. With its face nuzzled in his neck, it purred in content.

"I love you Howard." It murmured softly.

Howard, so stunned by the words, didn't even think to reprimand his pet for not calling him Master until it had already fallen to sleep and figured he could let it slide just this once.

He gathered his sleeping pet into his arms and carried it upstairs.

It _loved _him. That was just so...

_Perfect_.

**XXX**

**And there you have it, Vince is in pretty deep at this point. Anyway I hope you liked it and I would love to hear from you~**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is a bit shorter than the previous one, but it's mostly a set up for the next part, and it's more snapshots of the following days, because I can only write so much sex before it becomes repetitive and weird. **

**XXX**

Vince was really, truly happy.

He couldn't remember a time when he had been happier, not even when there was a 2 for 1 sale on at Top Shop while he was wearing a poncho.

He never needed to worry about anything anymore, Howard took care of everything for him, and all he asked for in return was obedience. And Vince liked to be on his best behavior for Howard anyway, because it made him happy. All Vince wanted was for his Master to be happy.

Even though he was basically useless, Howard was so kind and made him feel like he had purpose.

And Master made him feel so _good_, even when he didn't have to. He allowed Vince to enjoy their lovemaking and gave him pleasure so fierce that it turned his legs to jelly, clouded his vision and more often than not, knocked him into sweet oblivion. Even though the only thing that mattered was Howard, and Vince's only goal was to please him, Master still gave him that little slice of heaven. And when he wakes hours later cocooned in the warmth of Howard's arms and feeling the delicious heat along his back, he can't imagine anything being more perfect.

Vince can't imagine why he ever tried to fight this, why it wasn't like this from the beginning. But he has it now, and he never wants to give it up. He loves finally belonging somewhere, and not having to be someone he's not. He loves belonging to Howard.

He loves his Master.

xxx

Some days Vince accompanies Howard to the shop, where he remains quietly under the counter, and if he's good, he gets his 'treat'.

When he isn't, Master bends Vince over his knee and spanks him till he cries and is so close to coming that his leaking dick leaves a stain on Howard's trousers. Then Master shoves him to the floor and jerks himself off, coming all over Vince's face. Then he leaves him there on the floor covered in cum while he goes to get his lunch.

Vince doesn't actually mind the punishment as much as he probably should, but he's always tries to be on his best behavior because that's what Master wants.

Some days, Howard leaves Vince upstairs, bound to the bed, with a vibrator shoved up his arse. And when he returns at the end of the day he fucks Vince with the vibrator till he comes before pulling it out and thrusting into his stretched hole, spilling his seed deep within Vince.

Some nights, Master repeats the process, shoving the vibrator back in and fucking Vince with the toy till he's sobbing from overstimulation and is unable to string two words together, and keeps at it till Vince inevitably passes out.

Some days, Master leaves Vince sleeping peacefully, returning later with lunch that he hand feeds to Vince before returning to the shop. On those days, when Master comes to bed, Vince lovingly undresses him and makes him sit on the bed, then he crawls onto his lap, sinks onto his Master's cock with a contented sigh and kisses him with passion.

Those are Vince's favorite days.

Some days Howard leaves Vince desperate for release, leaves him writhing in need, ignores him until Vince eventually falls asleep, needy and frustrated and wakes up with his arse in the air and Master fucking into him.

Some days by the time Master returns, Vince is begging for Howard to get inside of him.

Howard usually complies with a smile on his face that makes Vince melt.

Some mornings, when Vince is the first one awake, cradled in his Master's arms, he places a soft, heartfelt kiss on Howard's lips before closing his eyes and pretending to be asleep. Vince never sees Howard open his eyes right after and grin mockingly at his actions.

Most nights, Vince tells his Master how much he loves him.

He never says it back, but he smiles at Vince and proceeds to fuck him unconscious.

Sometimes, Vince misbehaves and Master is forced to punish him, but Vince strives to learn all the rules very quickly and sometimes becomes never.

Vince learns to be perfectly obedient, never questioning his Master's orders, or going against them. Never speaking when he's not supposed to, and becoming exceptionally good at all the things that please Master.

He can tell that Master is proud of his progress.

He can tell that his Master is happy.

xxx

Howard was ecstatic.

He was victorious.

He had finally shaped his pet into the perfect obedient servant, and it _loved _him for it.

His pet would do anything he told it to, without question. It was disciplined, it knew who it belonged to now, and it like being owned. It loved him, no matter what he did to it.

After weeks of training, Howard had the perfect pet, and he wanted to show it off.

**XXX**

**This is also the chapter that shows Vince slowly starting to think of Howard as 'Master' just in case you didn't notice.**

**Things are going to get worse again in the next chapter, just a heads up. I hoped you liked it, but drop me a line and let me know~**

**Happy Holidays!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So this chapter begins a new phase in the horrible treatment of Vince, if you don't like that, then I really doubt you're still reading this story by this point. Those of you who are though, thank you. I know the Boosh fandom has kinda died in the past few years, I personally have lost much of my interest in it, (not that I don't still love it)but as long as people still care, I will strive to finish this fic!**

**XXX**

After his pet had been put to bed for the night, Howard went about getting everything ready for the next day. He had gotten in touch with a few people he knew would be interested and invited them over for a sample of the new merchandise soon to be offered exclusively at the Nabootique.

There were a few rules he had to issue, because Howard was a businessman and he couldn't just giveaway all his hard work. No, he needed to just give them a little taste and make them come crawling back for more, and they would get it. For a price.

The rules he issued were these: people were only allowed to touch with their hands, all clothing is to remain on, and there was to be no 'relieving' themselves in the shop.

If they liked what they saw they were welcome to schedule an appointment and get the full experience.

Howard knew that once they saw what he was offering, they would spread the word, and soon, everyone would know Vince Noir was open for business.

He was going to make _so much_ money.

xxx

Howard woke his pet early the next morning to get it prepared for the show. It whined a bit at being woken up, but didn't complain and followed his instructions when he told it to go shower.

When it was done, Howard fed his pet before hooking the leash onto its collar and leading it down to the shop where he had it sit in the center of the floor.

"Now Pet, things are going to go a bit differently today." Howard said soothingly, looking down at his pet. It remained silent but tilted its head curiously. "The shop won't be opening today. Instead, some people will be coming in to see how perfect you are."

At this his pet opened its mouth to speak, but caught itself and instead looked down with a quiet whine.

"What is it my Pet?" Howard asked and watched it open and close its mouth multiple times before finally speaking.

"B-but Master, why do other people need to see? I don't care about them, I only want to be perfect for you." It said softly.

"I know that Little Man, but that would be very selfish of me wouldn't it? Here I have the most perfect pet in the world, and I'm keeping it all to myself. People need to see how perfect you are Vince, to see that they were wrong about you. They need to understand that Vince Noir is more special than they ever imagined. Don't you want that Vince?" Howard asked, and expected a quick confirmation, but it didn't answer, and it still looked uncertain. Howard was about to yell at it for not responding when it looked up and locked eyes with him.

"Will this make you happy Master?" It asked.

"It will make me very happy my Pet." Howard said and couldn't help but stare in wonder as his pet's entire demeanor changed. Gone was the uncertainty, and in its place there was a fierce determination and a glowing smile full of love and devotion.

"Then of course I'll do it Master. I would do anything to make you happy. Just tell me what to do and I'll do it!" It exclaimed, smiling, and Howard smiled back.

"Perfect. Now we just need to get you ready for the show."

First Howard arranged his pet in a sitting position on its knees so he was able to cuff its ankles to its wrists. Then he pulled out a blindfold and tied it over his pet's eyes. And finally, he grabbed its length and stroked it till it was fully erect.

"Now Pet, remember" Howard said quietly, removing his hand and getting to his feet. "No talking."

It nodded in compliance and Howard gave it a pat on the head, before walking out the back where he knew around half a dozen clients would be waiting.

xxx

Vince wasn't exactly sure what to expect when these people Master was talking about arrived, or what show he was supposed to put on, but Master said this would make him happy, so Vince was just going to remain quiet and wait.

Judging by his position and his lack of dress though, Master probably intended this 'show' to be of a more sexual nature then he would prefer. Vince didn't want anyone touching him but his Master, he didn't want to perform or do anything for anyone that wasn't Master. But if this is what Master wanted, Vince would do it, without protest. He would show them just how perfect he could be, and he would make Master happy.

And of course, Master would never let anything bad happen to him.

xxx

Vince heard multiple pairs of feet make their way into the shop from the back door. They all stopped walking when they reached him, and from the sound of it, had stopped in a circle around him. Vince couldn't stop himself from fidgeting a bit, or from feeling increasingly vulnerable, blindfolded, bound, and naked while multiple people stared at him in silence.

Vince sagged in relief when Master placed a hand on his head and broke the silence.

"I'm very pleased you all could make it to this exclusive little showcase I've put together. This here, is Vince Noir, and over the past few weeks, I have trained him to be the perfect pet. So perfect I felt it would be selfish not to share that with all of you. Vince has worked exceptionally hard to get to this point, so don't be shy. It would be a shame to let all that work go to waste. Just remember, hands only, for anything more, you'll need to schedule an appointment." Howard said, and Vince heard him move back to his chair behind the counter.

Vince wondered about this appointment thing, but it was quickly pushed from his mind as one of the people stepped up to him and pulled his hair back so his face was turned upward. A hand trailed down the side of his face and stopped at his lips.

"Open." A male voice commanded. Vince proceeded to open his mouth, only to have it invaded by the man's fingers. Vince knew this part though, this was familiar. He closed his mouth around the fingers, licking and sucking around them. He was pleased when he heard the man let out a quiet moan.

Vince was so focused on the fingers, he hadn't heard the others approach. He gasped when he felt the multiple pairs of hands rubbing all over his body, stroking his back, pinching his nipples, fondling his cock and balls. Vince moaned at the attention. It was too much and not enough all at once, and he arched up into the hands.

He heard multiple chuckles from all around him, but it didn't bother him, he just wanted more.

The hands rubbed all over him, stroking him till he whined for release, different fingers replaced the ones in his mouth and he moaned around them.

A finger stroked down his arse and circled his hole, but didn't press in.

Then as suddenly as they appeared the hands were gone and Vince whimpered at the loss.

"Bend over." A different male voice commanded and Vince quickly bent over so his arse was sticking up in the air. He heard a few groans and a feminine giggle, then the hands were back.

A finger probed at his entrance before gradually pushing in. Vince moaned as the new edition moved inside him. Another finger soon joined the first and he wriggled his hips, trying to get the fingers to hit that spot inside him. A hand suddenly fondled his weeping length, making him jump, and inadvertently causing the fingers to rub up against his prostate.

Vince came with a whimper and slumped down a bit in his pleasure. The fingers inside him didn't stop moving, and were now continuously rubbing over his sweet spot, he couldn't help but whine at the attention. When the hand on his cock is moved in front of his face, he languidly licks up his cum without protest.

"He's like a puppy." A female voice giggles. He realizes it's her had he's licking and tries to smile up at where he thinks her face might be. She giggles again and pets his head.

"Good boy."

xxx

This all continues for awhile, fingers are added, and swapped out, wriggling around inside of him, he eventually comes again and they proceed to use that as a lubricant. At one point, there are at least 6 fingers inside of him and inexplicably, he wants more. He continued to suck on the fingers that were in his mouth and at some point had begun to rock his hips into the hand fisting his erection. He was quickly turning into a drooling mess on the floor.

Finally, after what he was certain felt like hours, Master told everyone to remove their hands and step back. Vince wasn't really coherent, and with the blindfold still on he was rather disoriented when Master removed the binds from his wrists and ankles and tugged on his leash, a silent command for Vince to follow him. He sluggishly got to his hands and knees and crawled after his Master.

Vince heard the familiar squeak of the barber's chair being sat on and tiredly tilted his head at his Master in confusion. Why did he bring Vince over here just so he could sit down?

"Now that you've all had the pleasure of sampling my pet, you get to see what you're still missing out on." Master said, pulling Vince closer to him. "Vince, sit." Master said calmly, and Vince perked up at the familiar command.

This was easy, this is what Vince loved, what he's wanted this whole day, not faceless strangers, Master. Vince carefully but eagerly felt his way to his Master, making quick work of his belt and trousers and slid his mouth around Master's uncovered length, quickly and efficiently getting him erect before scrambling onto his Master's lap, lining himself up and sinking blissfully onto his Master's cock.

Vince moaned wantonly as he was filled. He felt complete like this, with his Master deep inside him, nothing else could even compare. This felt like coming home after a long vacation, sure you had fun, but _god, _nothing beat coming home. No amount of fingers or toys, or fondling from other people could ever hope to compete with his Master's cock.

Vince wasn't even concerned by all the people watching him moan like a whore as he bounced up and down in his Master's lap, he was just so relieved to finally get what he needed.

He didn't hear the groans coming from his audience, and couldn't see how they all fought to contain their arousal. Vince didn't notice any of these things.

But his Master did.

xxx

Howard didn't think this could have gone more perfectly if he tried. His pet was performing exceptionally, he looked at his soon to be clients smugly and groaned as his pet slid down his length. He watched them all desperately trying not to break the rules. Howard wanted to drag this out longer, but he figured he should take pity on his, soon to be, paying customers and end this quickly. Howard didn't think his pet would last much longer either.

Howard thrust up into his pet and stroked its erection, eliciting a gasp and a choked off "_Master"_ from his pet.

"Come for me Pet." Howard whispered in its ear and felt it clench around his length as it came in his hand. It faltered a bit, but continued to bounce on his cock until Howard came with a groan. Then before Howard could do it himself, it grabbed his hand and licked up its mess.

There were a few breathy gasps from his clients, and Howard smiled at his pet.

"Good boy." Howard said sweetly and his pet whined happily, rubbing its face in his neck.

Howard then proceeded to lift his pet up off his lap, making it whimper sadly, and placed it in his seat in the barber's chair. He grinned as it curl up in the seat to sleep and watched a trail of his cum leak out of it hole and down its thigh. Then he turned around to his frustrated audience.

"So I take it you liked what you saw?" Howard asked smugly. They all shifted around uncomfortably and stared at his pet's naked form hungrily. "I'll take that as a yes. To schedule an appointment, please follow me to the counter."

Each one of them made appointments for one of the next few days and said that they all planned to tell their friends. Howard informed them that payment was to be made the day of, before being able to play with his pet and that appointments could be scheduled over the phone.

Before he had even gone upstairs, he had gotten calls from 5 more people looking to schedule appointments.

'_This, is the most ingenious idea I've ever come up with._ _' _Howard thought to himself happily as he carried his pet up to bed.

Yes, things were definitely looking up for Howard Moon.

**XXX**

**So yeah... Howard is making Vince his whore. Really bad Howard. Just 100% not good. **

**Anyway, I really would like to know what you all think, so drop me a line~**


	11. Chapter 11

**So yeah this is the sort of dub-con prostitution chapter, not much else to say about it. This chapter is brought to you by me not being able to go on the internet. Unfortunately that means I couldn't post it when I finished it, but if I had the internet I prolly wouldn't have written it at all. Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy.**

**XXX**

Private appointments with his pet would be starting the next day, and to prepare, Howard had gotten the back room of the shop ready for use.

It wasn't very large, but for some (likely nonsensical) reason, Naboo had gotten the stock room soundproofed, so it was perfect. Howard cleared the floor, and put various items on the shelves for his customers to use. There were various toys and lubes, as well as a supply of condoms. Howard didn't want his pet getting any diseases. Of course he could do without, but when it came to other people, no one got to fuck his property without protection.

Unless they paid extra that is.

xxx

In the morning, Howard got his pet cleaned up and brought it down to the shop to get it ready for the day. Like before, he blindfolded it and cuffed its wrists to its ankles, then he pushed its face down to the floor so its arse would be presented to whoever walk into the room. As a final touch, Howard slicked up one of the plugs he had set out and inserted it into his pet, making it let out a weak moan.

Howard knew not everyone would want to take the time to prepare his pet before they fucked it, so he was just taking some precaution. It wouldn't do anyone any good to have his pet require time off for a sore arse.

"Now Pet, you understand what you need to do right?" Howard asked.

"Yes Master. I do what the people want me too, and I don't complain or speak unless asked to, and I show them how perfect you made me, because it will make you happy." It recited cheerfully.

"Very good Little Man, you're going to do great. I'm very pleased." He said and watched humorously as his pet smiled. "The first person should be here soon. I'll just be working in the shop, but I'll bring you some food at lunch time. Okay?"

"Yes Master." It replied and Howard went to the counter to wait for the first client, and his money.

xxx

Vince could admit to himself that he was nervous about what was about to happen. Mainly because he didn't really know _what_ was about to happen. These people could do anything to him, and Master wasn't going to be there to make sure nothing bad happened, and he was so vulnerable tied up and blinded like he was, and-

Vince shook his head against the floor. No, he needed stay positive, perfect pets don't get nervous, they don't worry about what might be done to them, because that doesn't matter. What right did he have to say he didn't want something? What he wanted didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was what Master wanted, and Master wanted him to be perfect and to do whatever these people told him to do. This would make Master happy, and Vince needed that, with every fiber of his being.

He could do this.

15 minutes later when the door opened and someone stepped inside, he wiggled his arse teasingly at the new occupant, and heard the sharp inhale they made at the sight. He moaned in return when they gently pulled the plug out and replaced it with their fingers.

Yeah, he could do this.

xxx

Vince had lots of people come to see him all through the next week. Some came in the mornings and some came after lunch and into the night. Master always made sure Vince was fed at lunch time, and generally tended to get him cleaned up between each visitor. Sometimes the people fed him instead of Master, moaning as he licked the food off their fingers. Sometimes Master didn't clean him up and the next person just fucked his cum slick hole till they found release.

Some of them don't make him do anything more than blow them, thrusting without restraint into his mouth and coming down his throat.

Some of them are sweet to him, petting his hair and whispering praises at him while they gently thrust into him. They even cuddle him afterwards, and even though all he wants is his Master, Vince can't deny that he enjoys it, just a bit.

Some of them giggle when he moans, sliding a thick vibrator into him, and turning it to the highest setting. Then they just watch him as he writhes around, whining in need and wanting release. He hears them moaning loudly after a while, then they just pat his head and leave him there, desperate for release but unable to have it till Master comes to get him.

Some of them don't do much at all and hardly even deserve a mention. But others degrade him, they come on his face and in his hair, they stick things inside him and they laugh when he whimpers.

Sometimes they come in groups, and fuck him one after the other, pounding into his arse, while he chokes on the cock fucking his mouth and he's barely even conscious. Then they continue playing with him even after they've all finished, till he's reduced to a sobbing mess on the ground, till he just can't take it anymore and he passes out.

On those days he wakes up in a warm bath, seated on his Master's lap, full of his Master's cock and gently being washed as Master slowly slides in and out of him. Master tells him how good he did that day and how incredibly happy his is. By the time they get to bed Vince is practically purring in happiness, he tells Master how much he loves him and falls into a deep sleep.

On those night, Vince dreams of the zoo and how simple everything used to be. Of how much fun him and Howard used to have when it was just the two of them. And in the morning when he wakes up crying, he can't ever remember why.

xxx

The word on the street was that little Vince Noir, Prince of Camden and royal pain in his arse, was whoring himself out at the Nabootique. Or so the friend of a friend had claimed. He wasn't sure if it was true, but Lance Dior was sure as hell going to find out. Because if it _was _true, he had some serious gloating to do.

Lance went and picked up Harold and they headed over to the Nabootique.

xxx

Howard couldn't say he was surprised when Lance Dior and Harold Boon showed up in the shop. He had been expecting them for a few days. Howard knew Lance wouldn't miss an opportunity to get one up on his pet, and lucky for him, there just happened to be and opening in the schedule.

"Welcome gentlemen, here to try out our newest item I assume?"

"So it's true then. Vince getting it up for anyone who throws some loose change his way?" Lance sneered.

"Far from, loose change. Vince is quite the commodity, and he's booked up pretty tight. You just happen to have the outstanding luck to come in at one of his few openings. But of course, I understand if you can't afford it. He _is _quite expensive." Howard said mockingly.

"Pssh, hardly! In fact we'll take the full package or whatever the hell you call it, that's how these things work isn't it?" Lance growled.

"I'm happy to hear that." Howard smirked and handed them the bill. Lance's eyes widened at the price but shoved the money into Howard's waiting hand regardless.

"Thank you very much. Vince will be on his best behavior, and I'm sure he'll be please to see you two." Howard laughed and showed them to the room.

xxx

The first thing Lance sees when him and Harold walk into the room, is Vince's pasty white arse sticking up in the air with a vibrator inside it. When he sees this he laughs and walks forward to shove the thing in deeper with the heel of his boot. Vince lets out a needy moan and Lance laughs again at how much of a slut this feather haired idiot is.

After a few moments spent just enjoying the view, Lance decides a change is in order. He pulls out the vibrator and tosses it to the side, smirking at the whines coming from Vince.

"Get your cock out and sit this drooling idiot on your lap Harold. Better hurry too, it looks like he's about to cry because there's nothing filling him up." Lance instructed and watched as Harold lifted Vince up without complaint and slid him down his length till he was fully seated on Harold's cock. They both moaned at the action.

Lance looked at Vince, moaning like the whore was, feet on the floor, knees spread wide, cock up his arse and Lance felt victorious. He had finally beaten Vince Noir, and it was great. But he wanted to look Vince in the eyes when he dominated him, so reached up and pulled the blindfold off Vince's face.

Lance watches Vince blink in surprise and sees how he tenses up in recognition. He unzips his fly and pulls down his trousers, stroking himself till he's hard and moving to stand in front of Vince.

Vince stares at the dick in front of his face with wide eyes and makes no move to take it into his mouth like Lance wants. Harold is watching to see what will happen and Vince just looks frozen.

"Howard said you would behave." Lance sighs and wonders why he expected any different. But at his words, Vince visibly relaxes and nods his head obediently before opening his mouth wide. Lance ignores his surprise and quickly thrusts forward in the hot wet heat of Vince's mouth. It's delicious and he doesn't hold back. He feels Harold slowly bouncing Vince in his lap and feels his release approach surprisingly fast. Lance pulls out and strokes himself to completion, shooting thick ropes of cum all over Vince's face and precious hair.

Lance wanted some anger but was equally satisfied when Vince licked up some of the cum on his lips and moaned.

Lance looks down to Harold's lap and watches his cock slide in and out of the tight hole and gets another idea. He swipes some of the cum from Vince's face and coats his fingers with it. Then he moves them down and pushes two in next to Harold's cock, stretching the tight ring of muscle before adding two more. Lance fingers Vince's hole till he's hard again and feels it's been stretched enough, then he grabs the lube from the shelf, slicks himself up, gets in position between Vince's legs, and slowly slides in next to Harold. He smiles gleefully at Vince's scream and the tears streaming down his face.

"This turned out better than I ever could have hoped for when I slipped Howard that potion I got from Kanoo. I thought he would just rough ya up a bit, kick you out on your mirror ball arse, but he made you his whore, and from the looks of it, you _enjoy_ it don't you?" Lance sneers and laughs when Vince nods his head.

"And why is that Vince? Is it cause you love the feel of a nice hard cock shoved up your pretty little arse?"

Vince shakes his head and Lance frowns down at him, "No? Then what?" he questions honestly curious and Vince looks down and speaks for the first time since they came in and quietly says, "Because it makes Master happy."

Lance laughs so hard he needs to stop to catch his breath, "Oh yeah Moon is happy, probably happier than he's ever been." Harold laughs and Vince fucking _beams_ with tears still falling from his eyes.

Lance laughs again, "He really did a number on this one huh?" he says to Harold as they both continue to fuck into a smiling and moaning Vince.

"Quite a few I'd say, he's hardly even a person anymore, more like a needy pet if you ask me" Harold says and both him and Lance are surprised by a moan from Vince "Yes pet, Master's pet!"

Lance and Harold share an amused look, before getting back to business.

It doesn't take long for them to come, shooting their seed into the tight passage, groaning with their release. Lance pulls out and Harold lifts Vince off of him and places him back on the floor, with his arse in the air. They both watch as their cum drips out of the loose hole for a moment, before Lance fixes Vince back up the way they found him, blindfolded with a vibrator shoved inside him.

Harold leaves the room while Lance fixes his clothes, then he turns to go. But before he does, Vince calls out to him, "Um, Mr. Dior" Vince says, and the timid voice makes Lance freeze and look back at the ruined creature that used to be Vince Noir.

"What?" Lance asks trying to sound impatient, but failing.

"Thank you." Vince says softly, but the words echo loudly in the small room, shocking the only other occupant.

"W -why are you _thanking _me!?" Lance gasps out, breathless at the horror that the person he helped destroy is thanking him.

"You said you were the one that made Master like this, made him take care of me, show me where I belong, who I belong to, he _fixed_ me, and now I can make him happy, so thank you for giving me that even though you don't like me." Vince said sincerely. And because of the blindfold, Vince can't see the look of remorse on Lances face as he looks down at him.

"You're welcome" Lance chokes out, feeling himself tear up as the consequence of his actions really catch up to him. He backs up into the door, "I'm so sorry." He whispers hoarsely before bolting from the room and out of the shop.

He needed to fix this. He needed to get Naboo.

**XXX**

**I'm sorry if you wanted more detail about what happened to Vince with his clients or with Lance, but I'm just a lot more comfortable writing snapshot sort of things, I'm not really up for doing extremely detailed sex scenes, so sorry. I actually like this chapter a lot, I think mainly cause it's from a different perspective and someone _finally_ feels some sort of remorse over Vince. And Naboo is ****coming back! But is he really? Probably. I honestly don't know how to write the next chapter.**

**I hope you enjoyed, let me know what you thought~**


End file.
